schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Helbram
Sir Helbram ist ein Schurke in The Seven Deadly Sins. Er ist eine Fee, die sich der Rache an der Menschheit verschwor nachdem hunderte von ihnen einer besonders grausamen Diebesbande zum Opfer fielen. Um die Menschheit zu vernichten, verschwor sich Helbram mit Großmeister Hendrickson, der die Dämonen zurück in die Welt bringen will. Biographie Vergangenheit Vor 700 Jahren war Helbram der beste Freund von King, dem König der Feen. Gemeinsam lebten sie im Wald der Feen. Als eine Gruppe Feen von einem Mann mit Augenklappe attackiert wurde und abgeschlachtet wurde, wollte King handeln. Er wurde aber von dem Mann schwer verletzt und eine Klippe hinabgestoßen. Dies wurde von Helbram bezeugt, der glaubte dass King getötet wurde. Aus Rache tötete Helbram den Mann mit Augenklappe und nahm dessen Form an. Helbram wusste jedoch nicht, dass King überlebt hatte und das Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Jahrhunderte später erkannte King, der mittlerweile mit der Riesin Dianne zusammenlebte, dass eine nahes Menschendorf in Gefahr war. Er fand das Dorf massakriert vor und sah den Soldaten, der ihm vor hunderten von Jahren den Schwerschlag verpasst hatte. Im Gespräch stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass dieser Mann Helbram war. Helbram verriet King, was vor Jahrhunderten wirklich geschehen war, und zeigte sich überrascht dass King noch am Leben war. Helbram verriet, dass er seit Kings "Tod" im Form dieses Menschen gelebt hatte, da er niemals seinen Hass auf die Menschheit vergessen wollte. Vor fünfhundert Jahren begann Helbram daher, Menschen abzuschlachten und rief wahnsinnig, dass er nicht aufhören würde bis auch der letzte Mensch tot sei. Als er erkannte, wie wahnsinnig sein alter Freund geworden ist, warf King ihm eine Rose mitten durchs Herz um ihn von seinem Leid zu befreien und die Menschheit zu retten. Da Feenleichen nicht verwesen, wurde Helbrams Leiche für hunderte von Jahre als Rarität verkauft. Schließlich gelang sie in den Besitz von Hendrickson, der ihr mit seiner düsteren Magie kurzzeitig Leben schenkte, um Helbram für seine Pläne zu missbrauchen. Heiliger Ritter Helbram und Guila kehren in die Hauptstadt zurück, wo sie später zusammen die neuen Rekruten Jericho und Twigo in eine heimliche Kammer führt, in der Großmeister Hendrickson wartet. Dieser bietet ihnen ein Glas mit dem Blut eines Dämonen, welches die Rekruten trinken sollen um "neu geboren" zu werden. Guila und Helbram beobachten dies. Hendrickson verrät später, dass auch Guila einst das Blut trank und dass dies die Quelle ihrer extremen Macht ist. Kampf in Vaizel In Verkleidung als Schiedsrichter wohnt Helbram dem alljährlichen Kampturnier in Vaizel teil, dass als Falle für die Seven Deadly Sins dienen soll. Kurz nach dem Finale des Turniers tauchen Guila und Jericho auf und attackieren die Stadt. King kann die beiden attackieren und niederschlagen, sie werden aber plötzlich vor einem mächtigen Energieschlag Kings geschützt. Nachdem der Staub sich gelegt hat, fragt King sich verwundert wo die beiden geblieben sind. Lediglich der Schiedsrichter wandelt munter in den Trümmern umher und offenbart, dass er Guila und Jericho gerettet hat. Nachdem er die beiden unter seinem Mantel hervorzaubert teleportiert sich der Schiedsrichter direkt hinter King, wechselt seine Gestalt und offenbart sich als Helbram, während er King sein Schwert an die Kehle hält. Guila bietet Helbram an, ihn im Kampf gegen King zu unterstützen, aber Helbram behauptet, dass er dies alleine schafft. Guila und Jericho sollen sich stattdessen um das kümmern, weswegen sie eigentlich hergekommen sind. Helbram setzt Kings eigene Seelenlanze gegen ihn ein und ist mit Leichtigkeit in der Lage, dessen Angriffe abzuwenden. King kann zwar mit einem Überraschungsangriff Helbrams Helm von dessen Kopf schlagen, aber Helbram bleibt unbeeindruckt. Helbram muss aber von King ablassen, als er erkennt dass Meliodas sich befreit hat. Rasend schnell taucht Meliodas auf und versetzt Helbram diverse schwere Schläge. Helbram kann Meliodas aber doch zu Boden schlagen und erkennt interessiert, dass Meliodas über besondere Fähigkeiten und unglaubliche Mengen an Mana verfügt. Helbram will dies sofort auf die Probe stellen und stellt sich dem Kampf mit Meliodas. Nachdem Meliodas Helbrams Schwertschläge abgeblockt hat, feuert Helbram Verfolgerstrahlen auf ihn, die Meliodas aus dem Himmel holen. Fasziniert schreibt sich Helbram seine Erkenntnnisse sofort in ein Notizbuch auf, bevor er den Kampf weiterführt. Obwohl Meliodas extrem mächtig ist, kann Helbram mit ihm mithalten. Er verrät Meliodas, dass er sich dank seiner speziellen Fähigkeit die Fähigkeiten all jener ausleihen kann, die es ihm erlauben. Er ist mit diesen Personen verlinkt und tatsächlich befinden sich in der Hauptstadt einige Ritter, die in einen von Helbram geschaffenen Vortext starren und ihm so sämtliche ihrer Fähigkeiten leihen. Als Helbram dennoch zu unterliegen droht, verschafft sich Großmeister Hendrickson selbst durch den Vortex Kontrolle über Helbram und kann Meliodas zu Boden strecken. Helbram erkennt, von wem die Hilfe stammt, und als Meliodas ohnmächtig am Boden liegt, beschließt er diesen, dessen Schwert, sowie Prinzessin Elizabeth zurück ins Schloss zu bringen. Bevor er Meliodas packen kann, wird dieser aber von der Riesin Dianne, einem Mitglied der Seven Deadly Sins, gerettet. Helbram will mit Dianne verhandeln damit diese Meliodas herausrückt, Dianne attackiert ihn aber. Obwohl Helbram sie für keine Herausforderung hält ist er überrascht als Hendrickson ihm telepathisch befiehlt, sich zurückzuziehen. Kurz bevor eine vernichtende Angriffswelle von Dianne das ganze Gebiet in Trümmer verwandelt, kann Helbram Guila und Jericho packen und auf dem Rücken eines der Mantas fliehen. Zudem ist Helbram immer noch im Besitz von Meliodas' Schwert, was ein Teil des Siegels ist, dass die Dämonen zurück in die Welt rufen kann. Zurück im Schloss werden Helbram, Guila und Jericho informiert, dass der sogenannte Panzerriese gesichtet worden ist. Helbram befiehlt, den Ritterorden Dawn Roar herbeizurufen, damit diese den Panzerritter auslöschen. Nachdem der Panzerriese besiegt ist, trifft sich Helbram mit Hendrickson und berichtet diesem. Hendrickson behauptet dass der Ritter sich überhaupt ihrem Bann entziehen konnte, da er ein Mitglied der Alten Generation war. Die neue Generation hingegen ist viel einfacher zu kontrollieren. Hendrickson und Helbram öffnen daraufhin in ihrer unterirdischen Kammer das Siegel, dass die Dämonen bindet. Durch die Freilassung der Dämonen erhofft sich Hendrickson eine neue Herausforderung für die Heiligen Ritter. Obwohl sie das Siegel fast vollständig brechen können, können die Dämonen noch nicht freibrechen und Helbram erkennt, dass noch ein letztes Siegel fehlt. Kampf in der Hauptstadt Als Prinzessin Elizabeth von Hendrickson in die Hauptstadt entführt wird, nehmen die Sins die Verfolgung auf. Während der Großteil der heiligen Ritter vor den Toren der Stadt von den Sins besiegt wird, ruft Dreyfus Gilthunder, Howzer, Jericho, Helbram und Guila und zusammen. Diesen erklärt er die Lage und er erfährt von Helbram, dass die Sins sich vermutlich auf Hendricksons Magie-Institut fokussieren werden. Sie staunen nicht schlecht als Dianne, ein Mitglied der Sins, in den Kerker des Schlosses teleportiert wird. Dianne nutzt aber ihre magische Kraft um die gesamte Felswand wegzusprengen. Dreyfus befiehlt Gilthunder und Howzer, sich um das Problem zu kümmern, und Gilthunder aktiviert seine Blitzschlag-Exekution. Zusammen mit Howzer kann Gilthunder einen mächtigen Angriff ausführen und Helbram unterstützt sie - verstärkt von der Kraft einiger Ritter. Dianne kann Helbram mit ihrer mächtigen Power Erd-Kurzschwert fortschleudern, Helbram überlebt den Angriff aber mit Müh und Not - dafür müssen aber einige der Ritter, die ihm ihre Kraft leihen, ihr leben lassen. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Dianne und Dreyfus, den Dreyfus gewinnen kann. Er kann Dianne schwer verletzen, will nun aber von Helbram wissen, ob sich Elizabeth tatsächlich in der Hauptstadt befindet. Helbram streitet dies ab, aber Dianne rappelt sich wieder auf und verrät, was wirklich geschehen ist. Um Elizabeth zu befreien stürzt sich Dianne ein weiteres Mal auf Dreyfus, der sie aber mit mächtigen Angriffen trifft und sie in die Stadt schleudert. Guila rennt in die Stadt, wo sie sieht wie Dianne von einem mächtigen Zauber getroffen wird, der aber auch zivile Opfer fordert. Der Ausführer des Zaubers ist Helbram, der weiß dass sämtliche Zerstörung in der Stadt später Dianne angehängt werden wird. Guila, die erkennt dass Helbram damit Zivilistenleben - wie das ihres Bruders - in Gefahr bringt, packt ihn am Hals und fordert eine Erklärung. Helbram behauptet, dass die Seven Deadly Sins später als Schurken anerkannt werden werden, und Guila überlegt geschockt, ob die alten Legenden, dass die Seven Deadly Sins die Vernichtung des Königshauses planen, etwa auch nur Lügen sind. Im selben Moment sieht Guila voller Panik ihren kleinen Bruder, der von einem einstürzenden Haus erschlagen zu werden droht. Er wird aber von Dianne gerettet, die sich über ihn wirft und die Trümmer abfängt. Nun haben auch Dreyfus, Howzer und Gilthunder die Truppe eingeholt und Dreyfus behauptet müde, dass dies das Ende zu sein scheint. Dies wird aber verhindert, als sich ihnen plötzlich Guila und Howzer in den Weg stellen, die nun an der Wahrheit und der Schuld der Sins zweifeln. Überrascht merkt Helbram an, dass Guila doch den wahren Grund für das Verschwinden ihres Vaters wissen wollte, aber Guila gibt zurück, dass sie diesen bereits zu kennen glaubt. Zudem wäre ihr Bruder fast von Helbram ermordet wurden, wenn Dianne ihn nicht gerettet hätte. Dreyfus ruft seinen Rittern zu, sich ihm nicht in den Weg zu stellen, und bietet an, dieses Debakel dann zu vergessen. Guila und Howzer weigern sich aber weiterhin. Direkt zu Beginn des Kampfs schleudert Howzer seine Feinde mit einem magischen Tornado hoch in die Luft. Guila schleudert ihre Feuermagie in den Tornado, woraufhin das Feuer zu den Gegnern hinaufgewirbelt wird. Gilthunder entkommt dem Sturm aber und teleportiert sich hinter Guila. Er will ihr einen Schwertschlag versetzen, der aber von Howzer abgeblockt wird. Dies führt dazu, dass der Tornado sich auflöst und obwohl Jericho kraftlos auf den Boden stürzt, sind Dreyfus und Helbram immer noch auf den Beinen. Dreyfus schleudert einen mächtigen Energiestrahl auf Guila, die im letzten Moment von dem Sin Gowther gerettet wird, der sie auf ein Hausdach trägt. Guila erkennt, dass es sich bei Gowther um einen der Sins handelt, was alle im Umkreis überrascht. Nachdem Dreyfus im kampf gegen Gowther verwundet wurde, kehrt Gilthunder sofort an seine Seite zurück und während Gilthunder den verletzten Dreyfus in Sicherheit ist, überlässt dieser Helbram den Kampf gegen Howzer und Guila. Helbram ruft sofort einen schwarzen Wind des Todes herbei, der die beiden Ritter umschließt und sie schwächt. Dianne hingegen kann sich aufraffen und Helbram mit einem mächtigen Faustschlag in den Erdboden rammen. Helbram bricht aber aus der Erde wieder hervor und spießt Dianne mit einem magischen Eiszapfen auf. Er schleudert auch weitere Eiszapfen, die Dianne töten sollen, aber diese werden von King zerstört, der nun ebenfalls in den Kampf einschreitet. Helbram stürzt sich auf King, der ihn aber noch in der Luft mit seiner Lanze abfängt. Angetrieben von seiner Power attackiert King Helbram wieder und wieder, der sich diesmal nicht behaupten kann. King fordert, dass Helbram seine ursprüngliche Form annimmt, und tatsächlich transformiert Helbram sich in seine echte Form - die einer Fee. Durch seine Feenform kann Helbram weitaus mächtigere Magie verwenden und King mit Riesenwurzeln, die er in der ganzen Stadt beschwört, niederschlagen. Um King zu verletzen will er Dianne nun mithilfe der Wurzeln hinrichten, was aber von Howzer verhindert wird. Howzer kann aber von Helbrams Wurzeln niedergeschlagen werden und Helbram befiehlt den Wurzeln nun, Dianne zu Tode zu prügeln. Dies wird aber von King verhindert, der einen magischen Schild um sie herum erschafft. King fragt sanft, ob Helbram nach 700 Jahren etwa immer noch die Menschen auslöschen will. Helbram ruft wahnsinnig, dass er sich nun selbst nicht mehr aufhalten kann und absorbiert sämtliche Macht der heiligen Ritter, die mit ihm verbunden sind, um sich King im Kampf zu stellen. Während King völlig emotionslos kämpft, wirft Helbram ihm alles entgegen, was er hat, bis King schließlich einen Lanzenstreich ausführt, der Helbrams Verbindung zu seinen Rittern trennt und ihn schwer verletzt zu Boden sinken lässt. Während der schwer verletzte Helbram stirbt, schenkt er King seinen Helm, den er damals einst für King erworben hatte. King lässt den Helm auf dem Körper Helbrands zurück. Zweite Reanimation Kurz darauf wird Helbram ein weiteres Mal von Hendrickson reanimiert und in den Kampf gegen King geschickt. Dieses Mal haben Helbrams Verstand und Seele aber so einen Schaden genommen, dass er kaum mehr menschlich ist. Auf Hendricksons Befehl stürzt sich Helbram auf King und greift an. Während er kämpft fleht Helbram King aber an, ihn um ihrer Freundschaft willen umzubringen, damit er nicht länger leiden muss. Schweren Herzens erfüllt King ihm diesen Wunsch und nutzt seine Fähigkeit, um Helbrams Körper zu Asche zu verbrennen. Da Helbrams Geist aber in seinen Helm einfährt, den King behält, kann King mit seinem alten Freund sprechen, wenn er den Helm aufsetzt. Galerie HelbramWut.png|Helbram schreit seinen Hass auf die Menschen heraus HelbramVerletzt.png|King tötet Helbram scheinbar Helbram ohne Helm.png|Helbram ohne seinen Helm HelbramKing.png|Helbram konfrontiert King HelbramFasst.png|Helbram stoppt Meliodas HelbramSchlitzt.png|Helbram verletzt Meliodas HelbramGepackt.png|Dianne konfrontiert Helbram DreyfusKämpfer.png|Helbram und Gilthunder kämpfen an Dreyfus' Seite HelbramNebel.png|Helbram erschafft seinen Todesnebel HelbramWahreForm.png|Helbram nimmt seine wahre Form an HelbramHelm.png|Helbram mit seinem Helm HelbramEnde.png|King versetzt Helbram den tödlichen Schlag HelbramTod.png|Helbram stirbt HelbramWiederbelebt.png|Helbram wird wiederbelebt HelbramsGeistSpricht.png|Helbrams Geist spricht zu King HelbramLächelt.png|Helbrams Geist macht King Mut Navigation Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Freund des Helden Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Wiederbelebt Kategorie:The Seven Deadly Sins-Schurke